Conventionally, in a liquid crystal display device, sheet metal of zero potential and a bezel are electrically connected using a screw as a countermeasure against electrostatic discharge (ESD) or electromagnetic interference (EMI).
FIG. 7 is a diagram illustrating a configuration of a rear frame of a conventional liquid crystal display device.
A rear frame 180 is configured by combining a top frame 180A composed of sheet metal, a left frame 180B likewise composed of sheet metal, a right frame 180C likewise composed of sheet metal, and a bottom frame 180D likewise composed of sheet metal.
In the rear frame 180, any one of the frames 180A to 180D is grounded. The entire rear frame 180 thereby becomes zero potential. Moreover, because one of the frames 180A to 180D is electrically connected to the bezel, the bezel also becomes zero potential.
Because the bezel and the rear frame 180 thereby become zero potential, it becomes difficult for electrostatic discharge to occur in the bezel or the rear frame 180, and it becomes possible to protect components inside the liquid crystal display device from electromagnetic interference.